Something About That Girl
by QueenBee11
Summary: There was just somthing about Ginny Weasley...


Hogwarts, wasn't really that great a school. The castle was near disrepair, most of the teachers didn't notice if you were asleep in their class and the bloody Gryffindors were proving to be unbeatable in the house cup. So really, there was nothing for any Slytherin here to stay for.

Beside me Draco sighed and stared around the hall with unseeing eyes. I knew exactly how he felt. The first six years in this miserable castle had seemed to fly past, but now that we were finally in the home stretch, time was crawling.

"Blaise?"

"Yeah Draco?"

"What day is it?"

I paused. It felt a bit like that most of the time. Every day was the same as the last and the same as the one to come so it was easy to lose your place in the week.

"I don't know," I mumbled back.

He sighed.

I went back to buttering my toast. This was about as exciting as it got. One would think that attending a hidden school occupied by witches and wizards and being taught magic would be amazing, but in truth there was nothing to break up the monogamy.

I was contemplating leaving the breakfast hall when I heard it. The way Draco's head snapped up of his arm told me that he heard it also. All the noise in the Great Hall suddenly ceased, or perhaps it was that my ears were deaf to all else; a light tinkling laugh that sounded of better things, of happy days with no cares, no worries.

We searched frantically for the owner. My eyes found her first and Draco soon followed my gaze. Creamy white skin, very petite figure and bottle blue eyes. But most importantly fiery red curls that fell in waves across Ginny Weasley's shoulders.

She was walking with fucking Harry Potter and giggling at something he had whispered in her ear. His arm was around her shoulder and he was leading her like a small child to their table.

Beside me I felt Draco's hand twitch on the table. I couldn't tear my eyes from her. There was something about that girl. Yes, she was beautiful, but it was more than that. So much more. I couldn't tell you if you asked me though. Something within her very essence that called out to me, and apparently to Draco too.

I watched her sit at the table all though breakfast. Everyone smiled at her, said hello and offered her food from the table. There was never a time when no one was taking care of her. She was every bit the Gryffindor Princess.

When Potter lead her out of the room the spell was broken and for the first time in what felt like hours I was able to look away from her.

"What just happened Blaise?" Draco sounded confused as he spoke in a hushed whisper.

"I-I don't know." I seemed to be saying that a lot this morning.

"Was that really little Ginny Weasley?"

I laughed breathlessly. "I think so."

"There is something about that girl."

I could only nod.

And that's how it was. Little Ginny Weasley had Draco and I hook line and sinker. She had never spoken to us, never expressed any kind of romantic interest yet the both of us couldn't seem to get her out of our heads. We looked out for her as we walked the halls together and saw her more often than not.

If we had wanted to talk to her we would have to have ambushed the girl. She was never alone. Always with Potter or her brother. What am I talking about? If we wanted to talk to her? IF? She was the sole occupier of our thoughts day and night. Draco would just look at me and I knew he was as obsessed as I was. It was there in his eyes.

But it was never going to happen. What the hell was it anyway? Friendship? Romance? Love? As far as I knew she hated the both of us.

But yet, there was something about her. Something…I don't know…off?

Like one day last week we had just walked out of History of Magic when she walks past (with Potter on her arm as always) when she smiled this little bemused smile in our direction. I say in our direction because she certainly wasn't smiling at us. It was as though she was looking right though us to something only she could see, like we weren't even there to her.

Nothing about this tiny redhead made sense. She was a walking enigma.

* * *

"What are we going to do about this situation Draco?" I asked as we stood together in the halls one evening talking it over.

"Situation?! I don't see any situation here Blaise!"

Typical Draco, if he couldn't fix it, solve it, figure it out or get it he would simply refuse to acknowledge that it existed.

"Draco don't be an ass. I've seen the affect she has on you. Has on both of us."

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb you fucking wanker."

"Alright alright," he said "Ginny Weasley."

"Yes! Now…"

We were out after hours in a seedy corridor near the dungeons so when we heard footsteps approaching we both stopped talking immediately and pressed ourselves flush against the walls.

And there it was, that laugh again. Girly and light but it drew you in like nothing I'd ever experienced before. There was only one person in the school that it could belong to. There was just something about this girl.

"Harry," she breathed as they rounded the corner. "Stop tickling me!"

"Never!" Potter declared. I had to stop myself from jumping on the bastard and hexing him into next century when he ran his disgusting fingers across her belly.

It made my blood boil to see him touching her. To see anyone but myself touching her.

"Stop!" she giggled. "Come on we'll never make it to the kitchens at this rate."

"Ahhh right you are."

He hugged her to his side as they strolled down the hallway.

Draco looked into my eyes then nodded. We followed at a distance.

They kept up the mindless banter until suddenly she said, "Oh my gosh Harry!"

Instantly his entire demeanour changed. He became entirely focused on her and leant down a little to look in her eyes.

"What Ginny?!?" Potter asked frantically. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine, but you're not going to be!"

He gave her a questioning look.

"You had a detention with Snape tonight remember! You have to go right now!"

Potter anxiously checked his watch. "It's too late Ginny. Its almost nine and the detention started at eight. I may as well go to the kitchens anyway."

She just giggled again and I felt that inexplicable pull again.

"Haaarrryyy," she teased. "That was the watch you wore in the lake in my third year. It always says its almost nine!"

She continued to giggle at him and he joined in with a few chuckles of his own.

"By my watch," she said looking down to check her wrist, "its only 7.50. You can make it in time."

Potter looked torn.

"But Gin I can't leave you down here by yourself."

Why was it that no one seemed capable of leaving her by herself for five minutes?

"Harry run or Professor Snape will have you in detention for the rest of the year. I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"Absolutely sure?"

"Yes!" she laughed "Now go!"

He kissed her on the forehead then ran off toward Professor Snape's rooms.

Well this is it, now or never.

She had begun walking down to the kitchens again when I stepped out of the shadows, shortly followed by Draco. She was already out of sight but it would be easy to catch up with her.

"Finally alone," Draco breathed more to himself than anyone.

We had only taken a few steps when we heard it. I felt like the world had come crashing down in that one second.

Up ahead someone was screaming bloody murder. And there was no doubt who it could be.

I sprinted faster than I knew I could move. What we saw when we rounded the corner it not something I will ever forget.

Ginny Weasley was sitting huddled against the wall crying and screaming nonsense at…nothing?

Draco approached her but she only screamed louder and began backing away from us.

I pulled on the back of his robes to get him away from her but it was no good. She was still yelling and screaming like a banshee. At us? At nothing? I didn't know.

All I knew was that Ginny Weasley needed help, and neither Draco nor I knew what the hell we were doing.

Suddenly he sprinted back up the hallway we had come from yelling something incomprehensible.

The moments I spent waiting, helpless as I watched this poor creature go though hell, were some of the longest of my life.

I tried to comfort her but she just screamed and lashed out at some invisible demon infront of her.

By the time Draco came running back into view followed by none other than Potter himself I felt like so helpless I wanted to cry.

Potter reached into his robes as he dropped to his knees in front of her. She tried to shy away from him but he grabbed her arms and held her as he struggled with the stopper.

"Get off her!" I screamed as I tried to pull him off Ginny.

"Fuck off Zabini!" he returned has he shook me off.

Eventually he was able to pour whatever had been in the vile down her throat, rendering her a deadweight in his arms.

I pulled out my wand and pointed it at him as he began to pick her up.

"What the fuck did you do to her Potter!?!"

He just ignored me as he all but ran away with her in his arms.

I was not letting anything happen to that helpless creature. It seemed Draco had the same idea as we both followed him through the passageways.

"Potter if you don't tell me what's going on right now I'm going to stupefy you!" Draco yelled at him, pulling out his wand as he did so.

"Malfoy, Zabini we don't have long. If you want to help Ginny, help me!"

"What is going on Potter?!?!!?" I screamed at him.

Potter sighed and shook his head but didn't stop his hasty retreat. I recognised the route now. The only place down these corridors was the hospital wing. The realisation hit me like a tonne of bricks.

"Okay? You really want to know?"

We both nodded eagerly although I now dreaded what I was going to hear.

"Ginny just had a psychotic relapse, and if I don't get her to the hospital wing before this potion wears off…well I don't even know what will happen."

Both Draco and I were stunned into silence as we helped Potter manoeuvre though the corridors. That had certainly not been what I was expecting.

Potter burst though the doors of the hospital wing a few minutes later and immediately yelled for Madam Pomfrey. She took one look at the girl unconscious in Potter's arms and immediately began pulling potions and tinctures off the walls.

Potter walked over to us tiredly having left Ginny in the nurse's care.

"I think it would be best if you left," he said not at all unkindly. He just sounded tired and upset.

I was ready to comply when Draco spoke up, "Not until we get some answers!"

Potter sighed and rubbed his hand across his brow.

Then as he walked towards the exit he began talking.

"Do you remember our second year?"

"Yes what about it?"

"The chamber of secrets." He said quietly.

"Yes now are you going to tell us what's wrong with Ginny or not?!?!"

Potter's silence was all the answers we needed.

"You mean to say…"

"Yes."

"But-But…her?"

He just nodded

"But that was years ago…"

By this time he had manoeuvred us so that we were outside the hospital doors with himself inside.

He seemed a little angry as he responded, "You don't just walk away from something like that!" then slammed the doors in our faces.

* * *

Draco and I sat again at the Slytherin table with nothing better to do than to count down the seconds till we would be free of this prison.

Again we heard that beautiful laugh. And once again its owner was being lead into her seat by a whole host of 'minders.' The Gryffindor Princess again was babied by everyone at the table as she laughed mindlessly though it all.

Again Draco and I were caught by her spell. There truly was something about Ginny Weasley. Only today we knew what it was. It wasn't that she was the most attractive girl in the school or that she had a magnetic personality even. The thing about Ginny Weasley was that she was insane, completely insane.

* * *

I don't know that this turned out as good on paper as what it was in my head. When I was thinking this idea up I was actually so scared that I had to turn the light on to get to sleep. Anyway hope its not rubbish or I've just wasted the last like 2 hours. 


End file.
